Fall for You
by mpa123
Summary: james and melanie have been friends for a long time. but things change james has been acting different while his girlfriend is stealing the time with him away from melanie what will happen next. BTR love stroy btr a james maslow lovestory, big time rush
1. Chapter 1

_Fall for You-chapter 1_

**Hey guys I really hope you like this one. it does feature Melanie in this one:)**

**I have been on writer's block for Love Can't Be Fixed. But after I write this I will work on it.**

**Oh and I went to a Taylor Swift Concert last night and I loved it! I loved when she performed the song enchanted! It was beautiful. So here you go.**

**P.s. I don't own Big Time Rush… we all wish we did don't we?**

Well I'm locked out of my apartment again. I think its because I let James borrow my keys.

He will get it, and does it really take him an hour and a half to get over here?

With that I called him.

"Hello?"

"James come on I need your key!"

"Whoa there calm down cranky"

He laughed Laughed! At me! Oh he was going to get it now. You know I have been a friend with him since I was 11 years old. I remember like it was yesterday.

"Mel! It looks like we have new neighbors!" my mom called from downstairs. I ran like the wind to see who they were. I was really hoping for a girl my age that likes all the things that I liked, and we could be the best of friends. I looked out the window. But I didn't see a little girl , no I saw a boy with brown hair, it was a little long , but not to long. He was helping him mom with boxes. I was a little disappointed, for I wasn't at that age were I liked boys. I just wanted a friend that was a girl because I had always thought that boys were, weird, messy, and would never have anything in common with girls. Two days later my wonderful mom invited them to dinner and I wasn't so happy.

_I didn't want to be anywhere around him I just thought he would be mean like everyone in my fifth grade class. You see I was always made fun of because I never had the cool clothes that everyone else had._

_I was bullied and that's why I hoped for a girl to move in so that I would have at least one good friend._

_At dinner I sat next to him and we talked and laughed. We were the best of friends before we knew it._

There was so much more to that story I loved every minute of it though.

"Here is your key!" James shouted into my ear.

He blocked my thoughts, and now I was mad he was so going to get it.

James dangled the keys in front of my face, and I snatched them roughly.

I nodded my head at him and glared. He knows better than to interrupt me in my thoughts and before I could say anything he spoke.

"I stood there for three minutes watching you daydream. Care to tell you bestfriend what it was about"

I hit him in the back of his head hard, he crouched down in pain and I felt victory go through my veins

Victory!

"You idiot! You know better than to interrupt me in my thoughts!"

He smirked. I had always loved his crooked smile, those charming hazel eyes. It made my heart beat, but not in a way I could love him. As a brother is what he is too me and me loving my brother in that way would be pure disgusting. It didn't hurt to admire his looks though.

"Hey I just want to make sure your not daydreaming about me being with you cause I know you just love me" he laughed. I frowned.

"Yea like that'll ever happen. You are a friend/brother to me that's all!"

"Ouch I think my feelings are hurt now, how could I hide my undying love for you now!" he sighed dramatically while batting his eyelashes.

It was fun being with him when he was in a good mood, but in too much of a good mood.

I rolled my eyes and tried to act mad, yet I could not. It would take a whole lot for me to be mad at him

I would just smile and burst out laughing like I am now.

He then pulled me in for a hug. I hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks. He had been busy with his show and music, but we talked on the phone almost every night.

"I missed you" he said while he runs his hand through my hair.

I smiled big. God I missed him so much, I missed his scent, and the way I hear him laugh.

That's what friends are supposed to miss right?

" I missed you too"

He then pulled away.

"So how did you get locked out?"

"I left my key inside" he laughed loudly and I smiled in embarrassment as I felt my cheeks grow rosy red.

I playfully hit him and rolled my eyes like I did before. He looked at the door and put the key in.

I held out my hand for the key but he nodded his head.

" No ill keep it just incase something goes wrong," he said. I could have sworn his face got serious which is something I never see in eyes relaxed and looked up at him I could tell he knew I was a little confused by his expression could see him looking into my eyes and he kept getting closer to him.

This was weird why was it like this why is he being so serious.

"Uh…" I started to say something, but sopped.

"Oh sorry…anyway its just you're my best friend your like family, no you Are family to me and if anything bad happens to you I would go insane" he then smiled and took step back.

What was going on before though?

"Thank you" I hugged him, and it took him a second to respond but he hugged back.

I felt him give a rapid routine of chuckles, and a big smile. This moment right here was different. I felt relieved that I had a friend like him, as my heart was soaked in a warm feeling I have never experienced before. Was it because I haven't seen him in a while or because the serious look on his face from earlier still shocked me? I have no idea, but whatever it was I loved it.

I then pulled away from the hug.

"So can you hang out later?' I asked, but I saw the sad look on his face when I asked that.

I wished I knew what was going in his head because that look bothered me.

" I am so sorry, but I have a date with Alyssa.

Alyssa was his girlfriend. She was nice and I liked her but I was kind of jealous because she spent more time with him than I get to do.

"Oh…well have fun," I said while my arms slumped"

"Alright that sad look of your has gotten to me as always. How about Wednesday ill take you to dinner?"

I smiled like I had accomplished something.

"Ok" I said laughing. He hugged me and smiled his glorious crooked smile.

" What were you thinking about earlier?"

He asked as he pulled away.

I saw that serious look on his face, but this time it was filled with hope as well.

"Nothing James don't worry about it, have fun on your date" I said and waved.

He didn't budge, well it took him as second. Something about him had changed , and I knew him well, but for this moment I didn't know what was wrong with him.

He then smiled and left, again he was different and something was bothering him and he usually would twll me or I would ask but I couldn't.

What was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for you Chapter 2

I was listening to "look at Miss Ohio" by Miranda Lambert while getting ready to hang out with James.

Yea he decided he was going to take the day off and hang out with me in my apartment to watch movies and whatever else we can figure out to do.

Just then it got to my favorite part and I started to sing along with the words

"Oh me oh my oh, would you look at miss

_Ohio she's running around with her ragtop down,_

_She says I wanna do right, but not right now."_

Just then the door opened as James came in laughing.

I frowned, and smiled. He was always making fun of me when I sing, he says I'm good but I know he's lying. "What is it this time?" I asked getting frustrated as he just kept on laughing.

" Nothing…" he said as he smiled charmingly.

I nodded my head. I swear he acts like a ten-year-old all the time, just sitting there teasing me.

"Well I can sing three times better than you"

"No you cant"

"Yes I can" I argued.

He looked at me with that crooked smile again, and that strange feeling came to me the one I had felt before when I was with him, but I didn't understand what it meant so every time I shrug it off.

"Alright you can, can we watch a movie now" he said hugging me.

It was a strange friend hug I frowned feeling an awkward moment rise up.

"Ok" I said avoiding his eyes.

I then held up the movie 'Crazy Stupid Love', he groaned.

"Ugh a chick flick!"I gasped at his comment.

"Oh it is not a chick flick! It is funny, a comedy!"

" It's a chick flick" he replied laughing.

I took a pillow from the couch and hit him with it, and he laughed.

I was still mad at him throwing pillows at him laughing as well.

He then dodged the small throw pillow and ran towards me and knocked me on the couch and I yelled.

"James! Come on we are not 11 anymore!"

He laughed at me and brushed the hair out of my face, for a moment we just stared into each other's eyes. He smiled at me and I could feel his hot breath get closer and closer to my face, but then I realized what was happening, but I couldn't get away.

I believe he was thinking the same thing and pulled away looking away from me.

I was a little confused. This wasn't the first time something like that happened.

I was working on a song for the musical at our school when I was 15. I believe I was in 9th grade.

Then I heard James walk inside my room.

My mom must have let him in or something.

"_What are you doing?" he asked_

"_It's my script stupid"_

_He frowned and snatched it from me._

_I then chased him around my room until I tackled him down on the floor._

_This was when I was a little stronger than he was and he hadn't buffed up yet._

_I grabbed the script from his hand and we stared at eachother I was about to kiss him until my mom knocked on the door and we split up._

_We didn't talk after that as much it was much to awkward._

So here we were watching the movie not talking.

I didn't know what to say at all I was just going through times like I was in now.

James was the best friend I could have ever have , and I wasn't going to let this awkward situation go on.

"Ok so what do you think of the movie? Chick flick or not"

I asked smiling

Finally I heard him laugh.

"Both!" I slapped his arm.

He then looked at me and said

"Its boring though…can we go dancing?" I saw his eyes flash with hope and all I could do was laugh.

"Seriously dancing?"

"Yes"

"But I'm not dressed"

"Well guess what I am, and I bet you still have that black girly dress in your closet"

How the hell does he know about what's in my closet?

, But like always I gave in to those golden brown, hazel eyes and said yes.

Minutes later I walked out of my apartment and into his car to go wherever he pleased.

I wasn't really a dancer, or a drinker and I hate myself for coming along or falling for his eyes again.

We then pulled into a loud, noisy, crazy club, but it was his choice.

"Come on have fun"

"You know I don't like clubs"

He smiled. he knew that.

Sometimes he can be such an ass, but I guess he's doing this for my own good. I mean he does want me to have more fun.

The thing was is that I'm not a teen heartthrob I can't go out in clubs all the time.

I still hate the fact I agreed to this though.

We walked inside and James got a couple of drinks for he and I.

We talked and laughed and he pulled me in for a dance.

"No James"

"Please I don't want to go out there alone"

"Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad if you were dancing with another girl? And plus I'm a horrible dancer"

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"One Ashley isn't here, and two you can dance remember junior Prom"

"Yea I remember, but I was with Blake my Ex boyfriend remember?"

"Yea and he was a douche bag, and I'm not so please"

It was true he did cheat on me, and I had falling for the crooked smile and hazel eyes again.

"Fine!"

"Yay!"

I laughed he sounded like a kindergartner

So we danced. Not my thing though, and finally the song was over.

I walked over to the bar and got a drink when a tall man sat next to me.

He was really cute.

He was about 5ft10 with brown eyes covered with his shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I replied.

"Is that you boyfriend over there?" He pointed towered James who was talking to a couple of guys.

"Oh god no. He's my best friend."

Then a slow song came on, and I knew what was coming.

"Would you like to dance?"

You know it has been a while since I dated someone so why not give it a try.

"Sure" I smiled and walked with him to a slow dance.

I looked over at James and he gave me a death stare saying 'what the hell'.

I just shrugged and smiled.

Soon the song was over, and James came over.

"Hey Melanie" he said glaring at the guy next to me.

"Hey" I said.

"Can I borrow Melanie for a second?' James asked.

The guy looked at me, then back at James.

"Sure"

James pulled me away from me.

"What are you doing?"

"What I just danced with some guy what's the big deal?"

"I know his type."

"Really then what's his type?" I was getting frustrated. He was always like this, but never like this.

This time he's overprotective like way too overprotective.

"One he has a tan line where his ring should be meaning he is married, and if not he's just looking for a one night stand"

"Ugh James calm down ok! Now ill go look in the mirror and when I get back I expect him to still be there"

James just smiled and nodded.

With James

James walked to the man and said.

"Hey um melanie wanted me to let you know that she really likes you and I would just get lots of alcohol and go to this address and meet with her, cause I tell you she's getting pretty frisky"

The man smiled as James wrote down an address.

"Thanks man!" he said as he excitedly walked out the door.

Back to Melanie

I walked in to only see James and I frowned.

"What did you do!"

"Well he's on his way to a warehouse that sells kids toys and he's happy to just get 'frisky' with you"

James laughed but I didn't think it was funny.

"James you are so selfish!" I yelled as I made my way out of the club and into the parking lot.

James followed me out a little confused.

"What? I was helping you out, you know one day your going to thank me"

"James please stop I think I can make my own mistakes ok I don't need you here to 'help out!'"

I opened the passenger seat and sat in the car.

Then James drove me back to my apartment.

The ride was long enough and I couldn't take it but I was mad at him, and finally we arrived to my front door.

"I'm sorry ok."

I just looked at him.

"Its fine James, its just you changed and you may think I haven't realized the change but I did. I don't know if its because of you and your girlfriend maybe something is going on there, but you got to tell me what's bothering you ok, I care about you alright and-"

James cut me off.

"No Ashley isn't the problem"

"Then what is you have to tell me!" I shouted.

And at that second he crashed his lips against mine and I was shock frozen.

Soon I realized what was happening and pulled away.

I then opened the door and said,

"Goodnight James"

I had just left him there and I can't believe he kissed me.

What the hell happened tonight?

**So did you like it? I spent forever on it.**

**There will be tons of drama don't worry and I will work on love cant be fixed.**

**All right please review please…. And give e some awesome ideas:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Fall for you chapter 3

It has been a couple of weeks since the...incident.  
>This wasn't like me at all.I was going insane,and this didn't seem like him at all much less me feeling this way when he kissed me.I thought I would get over it,but this was a different feeling. I hated this I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened,and what the hell! I shouldn't fall in love with my best friend but I ...this is me saying I was in love with him,but I'm too scared too call has a girlfriend I couldn't imagine how he felt right now.<p>

I then got up from my bed and made myself some coffee. I really wasn't much of a coffee person,but today I was.I thought about it and I brought myself to call Carlos my good friend.  
>"hello?"he asked.<br>"hey Carlos its Melanie"  
>"hey! I haven't heard from you in a while"<br>"I know"I replied.  
>"so how's James"<br>"what?" that caught me off guard.  
>"hows james...he doesn't answer his phone anymore"<br>"uh..."I hesitated.  
>"Melanie?"<br>"yea I'm here"  
>"did you do something to James?"<br>"I...well not exactly me"  
>"oh god"you see that's the thing about knows what goes on even though you don't say anything.<br>"he...kinda kissed me"  
>"finally he has the guts to do that"no,now this time that caught me off guard.<br>"excuse me?,"  
>"did you not even realize that James has been in love with you for as long as anyone could remember"<br>"no"I retorted.  
>"he has always been in love with you"<br>"but...how can that be? I'm not his type...I'm not famous I'm not insanely hot,and I'm not a model"I forced my self to say those 's true though,and no James isn't a player but he just seems to always date those type of girls with no brain,or real body parts.I can't blame is good looking.  
>"Carlos it was a mistKe he's dating Ashley isn't he?"<br>"well yea but god Melanie he would give anyone up for you"  
>"no it can't be like that"<br>"well it is it he loves you,and I know you love him too don't break his heart"  
>"Carlos I ca-" I was cut off with a knock on the door.<br>"Melanie"  
>"yea just a sec"I said as I opened the door shocked frozen.<br>"Melanie?,Melanie! What's up?"Carlos shouted through the phone.  
>"uh Carlos I gotta go"I said and hung up.<br>"hey...um may I come inside?"James asked.  
>Speak of the devil.I thought.<br>"um yea..."I said opening the door wider.  
>"I think we should talk about what happened cause obviously your still shocked since you haven't called"James said.I frowned at that statement...me? I didn't call that's what he could have done,but before I could say anything he went on.<br>"I'm sorry...about what happened it shouldn't of happened"  
>I was still frustrated. Knowing I was going to mess this up I went along with it.<br>"bull...James you don't regret what happened,your just saying that because you think I regretted it!" I shouted.  
>He looked up in surprise.I don't think he had ever seen me as mad enough to yell at someone.<br>"are you saying you don't regret it?"  
>"I didn't say that...you were the one who should have called not me,but you have a girlfriend"<br>He was about to speak,but I went on.  
>"I'm not saying I regretted it,but I don't want to be the reason why you and Ashley break though I don't really like her it's not right"<br>"what do you mean you don't like her?"  
>"don't worry about,but get this in your head James...I'm not your type I could never be I'm not beautiful enough...so please just go"I said with tears racing down my face.<br>"Melanie...I..."  
>"james just leave"I said more frustrated.<br>"no"  
>"yes...this isn't good for us at all it's not fair to me or you,or ashley"<br>"but I love you"  
>"no you love Ashley"<br>"Mel...I dont love her"  
>"stop! I don't want to hear that stuff...just go to her don't leave her because of me"I said that because I know he will.I know him well enough.i know he will find something else and leave what ever he had his hands on before,until he realizes it's a mistake and I couldn't deal with the silence and the heartbreak afterwards.<br>"I already did Mel...I left her for you because I love you and I know your afraid but I love you more than I had ever loved anyone as much as you"  
>"no James you don't"<br>"I do"  
>I got frustrated and yelled,<br>"NO!JAMES YOU DON'T JUST GO!"  
>he then started to tear up and I walked away.<br>He left.  
>I then could deal with that pain...I fell to my bed crying<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Fall for you chapter 4

Well great here I am with a bitter sweet migraine.  
>Carlos told me specifically not too 'break James heart,' but I guess I did.<br>It's three days from the other night,and I got a call from Kendall asking me if I wanted to go to some award dinner show with the guys.  
>"please please!"<br>"Kendall I don't know if I'm feeling so well..."  
>"Melanie come on!"<br>That was Logan I know his voice low...does that mean James was there?  
>"hey who's all with you?"<br>"Logan,and Carlos" Kendall said.  
>"where's James?"<br>"not here yet"  
>"oh"<br>"yea he's bringing some girl with him"  
>"does he know I'm coming?"<br>"so are you coming"  
>I held my breath so three nights ago he says he loves me and now he's with someone else!<br>He's so cheap what the hell!  
>"yea! I'm going but don't tell him"<br>"uh ok...well pick you up at 5:00 sharp"  
>"alright"<br>I was pissed what an ass! And I don't know why his bothered me...and I don't want to be a wimp and say I shouldn't of turned him down, cause I know I did the right thing.  
>I then switched into a black short dress (but not too short) and I put on makeup and straitened my hair.<br>I then put it up in an elegant longhair finished with black eyeliner,mascara,and silver eyeshadow.  
>Four minutes before 5:00 I put a not too bright red lipstick on.<br>I walked out the door with black high heals on and Kendall opened the door for me with jaw wide open.  
>"you look beautiful Melanie" he said smiling and he pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the cheek.<br>I could hear James in the limo asking why we were pulled up here.  
>"oh Melanie is coming..."Carlos said.<br>Carlos knew what had happened three nights ago.  
>I had told him...he was a little mad at me ,but he wants to make it right I know.<br>I sat in the limo avoiding all eye contact with James but I felt his hazel eyes stare at me, throwing little knives at me mentally.  
>Kendall was being extra nice too me...how come I never considered dating him? And why now am I thinking that? For some reason I feel like making James jealous when that brunette little bitch is next to him I'm already beginning too feel that yea I know I don't know her ,but she keeps giving me these nastily looks at me like she's better...well I'm sorry but your not the only girl here you army getting in James's pants anytime soon. When I thought that I chuckled to my self.<br>"what's so funny?"I looked up to see Kendall next to me smiling,looking down on me.  
>"nothing I'll tell you later."<br>"ok...let's make this a rule I call the seat by Melanie!" Carlos yelled.  
>"logan rolled his eyes.<br>"uh no because it's obvious she wants to sit by me"Kendall said.  
>This wasn't a good time for everyone to fight to sit by me...although it made James mad ,and I was enjoying it.<br>I just stayed silent.  
>"no she's my friend!"<br>"Logan is sitting next to me!" I yelled laughing.  
>"owned!"Logan yelled I whole time I didn't even look at James ,but I could tell he wanted me to look at him and see he was mad at me.<p>

Later on the evening Kendall was on my left side,Logan was on my right,Carlos was next to Kendall,James date Named Kayla was by Logan and James was in between Carlos and Kayla...right across from me. The table was round so you could see everyone. We were in this elegant room that seemed like a ballroom with other people at there was onstage up front for when they announce the awards.

Sooner or later I caught 'Kayla' looking at me,giving me this look that bothered me so much. Carlos looked at me...he knew but he nodded his head but I went through.  
>"excuse me do have a problem with me or something"I said coldly.<br>She raised an eye brow and rolled her eyes.  
>"no not really"<br>"cause you have no reason to give me those worthless looks when I don't even know you"  
>James looked up at me and that was the first time caught eye contact with him.<br>"please James you bring this to a classy dinner...where did you find her? The side of the road!"  
>People started to stare.<br>"Melanie!"Carlos yelled.  
>"uh excuse me but at least I'm pretty and beautiful you just try to hard"<br>"at least I'm not fake"  
>Kendall laughed at my comeback.<br>"Melanie please stop"Carlos said I nodes my head.  
>"James can you do something she's your friend"Logan said. I know that Logan doesn't know what happened but I know that Kendall,Carlos,and Logan don't like kayla...they told me before we sat down.<br>James gave a smirk and then said.  
>"ok...well Melanie at least she has eye lashes!" he said ant Kayla and he both laughed.<br>"What the fuck James!" Carlos and Kendall yelled at the same time.  
>That wasn't cool...James knew about my disorder.<br>When I was younger I had a disorder called tricka...something. It was a disorder caused by stress and it made me pull my hair and eyelashes I was bullied so much that was my stress reliever. It was like this until I turned fifteen or sixteen when James balled me stop it.  
>My hair was fine and so were my eyelashes...they just didn't grow back like they were when I was younger but I still was normal.<br>I felt tears roll down my face and my vision was blurred with water.I then stood up looking back,James looked at me coldly and then his face softened. He knew what he said.

-with James and the guys-  
>"you suck James!" Logan said walking towards Melanie.<br>"what she deserved it she's stupid"kayla said.  
>"no you are,your fake you have no self esteem...don't blame it on her...you don't even know her!" Kendall yelled.<br>"James I was going to take your side on this whole situation cause we both know what happened three nights ago,but James...I think you ruined your shot you know how sensitive she is"Carlos said  
>"yea James thats not even cool...I'm taking Melanie home"<br>"what about us!"James yelled.  
>"go find your own god damn ride asshole!" Carlos yelled.<br>With that they left to find Melanie.

-with melanie-  
>I stood there crying outside when Logan came out and rushed towered me.<br>"oh god Mel I'm so sorry" I just cryer.  
>Sooner or later the other guys cam out and Kendall called the limo to come pick them up.<br>"Melanie James shouldn't have said that I'm sorry."  
>"guys...I..it..wasn't...you...your...fault" I said crying.<br>"why was james even like that?" logan asked.  
>"don't worry about it" Carlos said.<br>Then the limo cam and picked us up.  
>When we arrived at my house Kendall came inside with me and said bye to the other guys.<br>"but...army you supposed to go home?" I asked cooling down.  
>"no I'll stay here with you and make sure your ok"<br>"ok" I said and smiled.  
>I then sat on the couch and laid my head on his shoulder.<br>Soon I fell asleep and Kendall picked me up and took me to bed.

-Kendall POV-  
>I walked back to the couch and there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, it was James. I then frowned and said,<br>"what do you want?"  
>"I need to see melanie...why are you here?"<br>"I'm making sure she's ok"  
>"well I need to talk to her"<br>"she's asleep dumb ass"I said.  
>"you don't understand."<br>"I do understand...Carlos told me everything and just because she turned you down doesn't mean you have to hate her"  
>"I don't"<br>"sure well you made that clear enough today...and where is the bitch"  
>"I took her home"<br>I rolled eyes.  
>"listen you don't deserve her at all so get over it"<br>"really then who does she deserve"  
>"someone who actually cares about her feelings,someone like me"<br>"you wouldn't"  
>"I already did"I smiled a sly smile and slammed the door in his face.<br>Victory.


End file.
